


The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow

by mylie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylie/pseuds/mylie
Summary: A little drabble telling Buffy's pov during that iconic scene from Amends, when snow saved the day.





	The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I could not have done this without MrsGordo who accepted to be a beta and encouraged me to share it.

“But if you're too much of a coward for that, then burn. If I can't convince you that you belong in this world, then I don't know what can. But do not expect me to watch. And don't expect me to mourn for you, because...” She stops and looks around. It’s as if her imagination is playing tricks on her.

When she feels the first snowflake fall on her cheek, she knows Angel is no longer in harm's way. She looks at him closely and sees snow falling on him as well, and everywhere around them, slowly forming a beautiful white carpet on the ground. The look on Angel’s face is one of confusion, but amazement. He stares at the sky as if it now holds all the meaning he was desperately searching for. It takes some time before his eyes catch hers, but she believes she can see an ounce of hope there. _That’ll do_ , she thinks. She was giving him this big heartfelt speech, trying to sway him from his suicidal thoughts, but she could feel it wasn’t really working. It’s not that her words didn’t matter, he just couldn’t see past how the world wanted him gone. But then it snowed. And the sky stayed dark as night as they walked hand in hand through the snowy streets of Sunnydale.

When he turns to smile at her, a fleeting thought – or lyric - passes through her mind, something about how “the sun will come out tomorrow…” and the irony of it all makes her smile. It’s true. The sun will come out tomorrow. But for now, she gets to have him in her life for at least one more day.


End file.
